Lost Memories' Quest - 003
"Memories Lost!? The Legendary Duelist Hunter" is the third chapter of Lost Memories' Quest. Summary Featured Duel: Mia vs. Hunter The Duel is conducted as a Deck Master ante Duel. Mia's Deck Master and ante is "Sakura Dragon", while Hunter's is "Arcaknight - Gatling Hunter". Turn 1: Hunter Hunter Normal Summons "Sharpshooter Hunter" (1500/1000). Since it is Normal Summoned, he can Special Summon a "Hunter" monster from his Deck in Defense Position. He chooses "Shell Hunter" (0/'2000'). He uses "Sharpshooter Hunter" and "Shell Hunter" to Link Summon "Bullet Hunter" (2000/↙↘) to his Extra Monster Zone. He uses the Deck Master effect of "Arcaknight - Gatling Hunter", banishing "Shell Hunter" from his GY to Special Summon 2 more copies of itself from his Deck in Defense Position. (0/'2000' each) to the zones "Bullet Hunter" points to. He uses the effect of "Bullet Hunter", Tributing a monster it points to, in order to inflict 800 damage to Mia. (Mia: 4000→'3200'). He sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down. Turn 2: Mia Mia draws. She Normal Summons "Thornwhip Rose" (1600/1500). She uses the effect of "Thornwhip Rose", Special Summoning 1 Plant Nature monster from her hand in Attack Position. She Special Summons "Black Crystal Thorn" (800/100). Since "Black Crystal Thorn" is Special Summoned, she places itself to the Field Zone, and having all Plant monsters she controls gain 500 ATK (Thornwhip Rose: 1600→'2100'/1500), also they can pierce. "Thornwhip Rose" attacks "Bullet Hunter", but Hunter responds by activating his Set "Cynet Shield", negating the destruction of a Link Monster by Tributing a monster it points to ("Shell Hunter"). (Hunter: 4000→'3900'). Mia activates "Tectonic Calling" from her hand, Terrain Summoning during the Battle Phase. She uses "Thornwhip Rose" and "Black Crystal Thorn" to Terrain Summon "Black Blossom Dragon" (2500/2100). Mia uses the Deck Master effect of "Sakura Dragon", banishing 2 Nature monsters from her GY ("Thornwhip Rose" and "Black Crystal Thorn") to have "Black Blossom Dragon" gain 800 ATK for this turn only. (Black Blossom Dragon: 2500→'3300'/2100). "Black Blossom Dragon" attacks "Bullet Hunter", but Hunter uses the Deck Master effect of "Arcaknight - Gatling Hunter", banishing "Shell Hunter" from his GY to have his FIRE Link Monster ("Bullet Hunter") gain ATK equal to the ATK or DEF of the banished monster, for this turn only. He chooses DEF. (Bullet Hunter: 2000→'4000'/↙↘). Mia activates "Mother Nature's Cursed Blossoms" from her hand, discarding a second copy of "Thornwhip Rose" to have "Black Blossom Dragon" gain ATK equal to the discarded monster's ATK, but in the End Phase, the monster targeted by this effect will be destroyed, and the discarded monster is Special Summoned. (Black Blossom Dragon: 3300→'4900'/2100). The attack resumes, but Hunter uses the effect of "Cynet Shield" in his Graveyard, Special Summoning it in Defense Position to a zone a Link Monster points to, preventing its destruction from that battle. (Cynet Shield: 0/'0') (Hunter: 3900→'3000'). Mia Sets 1 Spell/Trap face-down. In the End Phase, the ATK of "Bullet Hunter" goes back to normal ("Bullet Hunter": 4000→'2000'/↙↘), also the effect of "Mother Nature's Cursed Blossoms" wears off, destroying "Black Blossom Dragon" and reviving "Thornwhip Rose". (1600/'1500'). Turn 3: Hunter Hunter draws, and uses the effect of "Bullet Hunter", Tributing "Cynet Shield" to inflict 800 damage to Mia. (Mia: 3200→'2400') ("Cynet Shield" is banished instead). He Normal Summons "Kid Hunters" (500/500), and uses its effect, Special Summoning 1 more "Kid Hunters" from his hand. (500/500). He uses his 2 "Kid Hunters" and "Bullet Hunter" to Link Summon "Arcaknight - Gatling Hunter" (3000/↙↘←→). He uses the effect of "Gatling Hunter", banishing "Bullet Hunter" to inflict damage to Mia equal to that monster's ATK, but "Gatling Hunter" cannot attack this turn. "Gatling Hunter"'s ATK is 2000. (Mia: 2400→'400'). Mia activates her Set "Mother Nature's Punishment", since she took effect damage, she can place a Nature monster from her Deck to her Field Zone. She picks "Revenge Lotus". Turn 4: Mia Mia draws. She uses "Thornwhip Rose" and "Revenge Lotus" to Terrain Summon "Sakura Dragon" (500/500). "Sakura Dragon" attacks "Gatling Hunter", whose effect activates, since a monster it points to attacks, it can discard 2 cards from his hand to make "Gatling Hunter" gain ATK equal to the ATK of the attacking monster. (3000→'3500'/↙↘←→). "Sakura Dragon"'s effect activates, allowing Mia to invert damage calculation. (Hunter: 3000→'0'). Mia wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Lost Memories' Quest Chapters